


You Talk Like A Harlot From 1616

by moonymistress



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comment Fic, Crack, Edgeplay, Humor, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonymistress/pseuds/moonymistress
Summary: Aziraphale just wants to be taken already.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 70





	You Talk Like A Harlot From 1616

_Monday, March 8th 2020, 10pm, in a tiny flat above a bookshop in Soho._

Aziraphale stretched luxuriously underneath his demon, his golden chest hair catching against Crowley's peaked nipples. He shivered. The demon's Effort™ pressed insistently against his opening, never penetrating, just teasing his stretched rim in the most torturous way.

The angel felt sure he was going to discorporate if this went on much longer. He'd been teased for what felt like hours and he needed to be filled by his love immediately. With a great heave of his chest he yelled, "CROWLEY, WILL YOU JUST PUT THE DEVIL INTO HELL ALREADY?"

When Crowley froze, stared at him incredulously and then proceeded to dissolve into an epic fit of giggles*, Aziraphale began to suspect that he wasn't getting his wish any time soon.

He swore then and there that he'd finally update his vocabulary in the morning.

*Don't tell Crowley we called them that. Fierce demons most certainly do NOT giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a post in the [Ineffable Husbands Fanfiction](https://www.facebook.com/groups/675487726247367/) group on Facebook.  
> It was a funny list of historical euphemisms for sex, and I just had to write this tiny drabble.


End file.
